Tori Goes Lesbian
by superzedu
Summary: When Mason Thornesmith orders Tori to kiss a girl at school for her bad girl-superstar reputation, Tori agrees reluctantly, until she finds out who she's supposed to kiss. One-shot; Jori.


**Tori Goes Lesbian**

* * *

If one would look at the students buzzing around inside Hollywood Arts high school, one wouldn't assume something big had just happened. No one would see a certain brown-haired Latina freaking out in the hallways, clutching onto anything to keep her from collapsing from happiness right on the spot, a big and toothy smile on her face.

Tori Vega couldn't believe what she just went through. Her eyes and ears must've fooled her. No way that Mason Thornesmith had been here and elected her as the winner of the web-competition. She couldn't be the one to star at the Platinum Music Awards, could she? Out of all the other millions of auditions? There was a ton of talent swimming around in the school - heck, in the world - including her the wonderful skills of her friends. There was just no way. No. Way. This couldn't be happening.

Yet it was nothing but the truth and that truth set Tori's heart on fire.

"Beck! Can you believe it?" the brunette began breathlessly, slamming her hands into Beck's chest in all her enthusiasm. "The Platinum Music Awards! Me! Oh dear, someone pinch me, please tell me I'm not dreaming- _ouch_! What was that for?" angry eyes lingered on the slender boy and he grinned, pushing his messy hair back in excuse. "You did tell me to pinch you."

"Yes! Hypothetically speaking! Oh heck, it doesn't even matter. I can just die happily now." Tori closed her eyes, smile on her face as she leaned in to rest her head against Beck's cool shoulder.

"Let's keep you from dying just yet, okay?"

"That's gonna be quite the task on your hands there, Beck."

Said boy's chest rumbled warmly with a chuckle and his arms folded around Tori's waist in a friendly hug. "Aw, come on, I know it's wonderful and I'm happy for you, but aren't you a little bit over-exaggerating? Yes, you should be glad, but on the other hand you should get some grip and ready yourself! The Platinum Awards are only a week or so away, you know."

The Latina's smile widened into a deep, hearty laugh. Amazing scenario's, ideas for songs, dances and lyrics flashing up behind her closed eyelids, imagination taking the better of her. It was really something that she hadn't dared to dream, not even in her wildest ones. Tori Vega on the Platinum Music Awards. As much as she'd grant others the chance, she was thrilled she got it.

She was _beyond _thrilled because she'd always felt like she was glooming in the shadows of her friends. Even though she had her fair share of performances and praises, Tori never quite felt at par with her friends. Being at Hollywood Arts longer, they knew more about show business and had way more experience. They had many talents - be it singing, acting or improvisation - she only wished she'd have. But now she had been discovered, by something major, and making her way onto finally putting herself on the superstar chart.

Beck moved beneath her so Tori plucked herself off him, straightening her figure, still not taking the goofy grin off her face. "You're right. I gotta go though, Mr. Thornesmith said he wanted to see me later today so we could discuss the details and such. God, I'm so nervous! I still can't believe it. This is so amazing!" she hugged Beck and then skipped off like a little, giggling girl.

The brunette had convinced her sister to drive her to Thornesmith Studios, and Trina had obliged. Under the only condition that she wanted to meet some celebrities while she was there. Tori had no idea if that chance would show itself, but she really needed a ride. Jade probably wouldn't even have considered driving her and both Beck and André were busy.

As the car rolled along the sizzling asphalt road, Tori found herself wondering again, tuning out of the obnoxious and loud noises her sister makes.

The Platinum Music Awards. Mason Thornesmith. Superstar. She was going to repeat those words in her head into eternity and they already sounded more lovely every time. It became almost like a mantra, a soothing song in her head but instead of it calming her down it makes her heart leap inside her chest, beating against her ribcage like mad.

They were at Thornesmith Studios before Tori even noticed, and on the doorstep of Mason's office in the blink of an eye. It smelled of something sweet and alcohol. Tori looked behind her to see if Trina was still here with her, but the hallway was empty. She sighed, trying to scrape together all of her courage. She was now alone in this. This was her chance. Her Platinum Music Awards.

Her moment.

The Latina took a deep breath, knocked on the door with shaky hands and proceeded to enter.

"Tori Vega!" Mason bellowed the moment she got into his office, standing up from his chair, arms stretched wide in a welcoming gesture as he walked towards the brunette. His voice was slick and smooth like velvet. "Tori Vega! My new superstar! How are you?"

He pulled her into a hug and Tori exploded into smiles. "Perfect! I'm just perfect." she blushed out of pure excitement and anxiety. Her hands were shaking and flying all over the place because she couldn't find a good spot to hold them, ultimately stuffing them in her pockets. "Thanks so much for inviting me, Mr. Thornesmith."

"Oh, not a problem, not a problem. And please, call me Mason," he smiled warmly, raking a slender hand through his silvery hair. "Have a seat, Tori."

The Latina obliged immediately, letting her eyes roam across the room for a moment. Everything in the room just screamed of stars and Hollywood and show business. CD'S with autographs in gold and platinum graced the walls, the couch was richly set with pillows, classy drinks on the small coffee table. Behind the tar black, shiny marble desk of Mason stood many gold-framed pictures of him with celebrities, as well as some private photo's of he and his family. "Wow, amazing office, Mr. Mason."

Mason turned around with a laugh on his face. "Thank you. But we are not here to discuss esthetics, Tori. We are here to discuss _you_!" a finger pointed in Tori's direction swiftly and she smiles politely, shuffling around on the couch. "Have you got anything in mind yet to promote yourself before you shine on that wanted stage?"

Shaking her head, the brunette fiddled with the hem of her shirt and she was thinking that maybe she should've come more prepared. "N-no, not really..."

"I mean, not that there's anything we'd want to change about you," Mason started, gliding down into his black lean-back chair, folding his hands together. "But we both know that a superstar needs to draw attention to herself to stand in the spotlights! Do some self-advertising, you know the deal, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Great, great! The one thing that is so twisted about today's celebrity scene, is that it is all about looks," the silver-haired man stood up from his chair again, pacing through the room and throwing a wink into Tori's direction. "Now, don't look at me like that because you've got the looks down. You already look like a pop star, Tori, now all that you need is the _attitude _of a pop star. We just need to... alter you a little bit. Nothing big, really. We just need to spice you up!" Mason smiled knowingly but Tori could only frown. Alter her?

Why would they want to alter someone they picked out on raw talent alone? Tori thought that was why they had chosen her anyway, out of all the other contestants. What would be the profit of picking out a girl that can sing but having to work on her in various ways to get the thing done in the end?

The brunette's eyebrows knitted deeply over her nose and she bit her bottom lip. "Mr. Mason, um, what do you mean? I'm not good enough being, well, me?"

"Of course you are, dear Tori! You're perfect!" Mason said, holding out his hands with a reassuring grin on his face. He walked over to the Latina and sat down next to her. "But talent isn't enough nowadays. You've got _tons_of talent, but we need you to do something outrageous, something that will get everybody focused on you."

He gestured wildly with his hands as if he was forming the scenario out of thin air, right in front of Tori's eyes. "They'll think of you as mysterious, unknown and intriguing, and then you can blow their minds away with your performance when all the eyes are on you." his finger prodded into Tori's chest momentarily, his smile possessing so much conviction that it was hard for Tori to think.

Somehow, his words made perfect sense. He had been into this business for years, right? He must know what he's saying. "I guess you're right."

"Yes, yes, I know what I am doing, Tori. You can trust me!" he stood up again and Tori felt a twang of irritation in her stomach because the guy couldn't sit still for five minutes. "And since you don't have any ideas yet, can I interest you in some of my own? I've got quite something up my sleeve for you, I believe." Mason winked, piquing Tori's interest.

"Sure, I'm curious now!" a genuine smile appeared on her face, only to die out into a hard grimace, her jaw about on the carpeted floor when Mr. Thornesmith presented his idea. On a platter made of pure gold. Coated with diamonds. He brought it lovely, as if was the most normal thing for someone to do because they just _felt_like it. Just for funsies, like it was nothing but a fit of insanity. But that didn't make it less resenting. It was the most horrible idea one could ever think of.

"You want me to do _WHAT_?"

* * *

Tori had an armada of butterflies whizzing around in the stomach the next day. Mason had said she could execute ''the plan'' today at lunch, and that a disguised cameraman would film it and send it all over the world on the internet. The Latina's stomach flipped over at the thought alone.

Stupid Mason. His words had been so persuasive and full of promises that she had agreed to his idea right away. Anything for the spot on the Platinum Awards, right? Mason's plan even seemed reasonable, a good tool to get attention. But now, as Tori walked into the outside cafeteria with legs made of jelly, she doubted every word he'd said. Her lungs couldn't seem to fill with air as her eyes fell on her friends, who waved at her and beckoned for her to come over. She did, reluctantly.

Ignoring the nerves that whistled through her body, the brunette plopped down on the bench next to Jade. Who, of course, immediately spat out her dismay.

"Well hello there, Vega," she began, dark eyebrows sharply coming together above her blue, agitated eyes. "You know, there's plenty of other seats."

Tori rolled her eyes as she stole a French fry from Robbie's lunch, popping it in her mouth only to realize too late that she wasn't hungry in the least, so that besides nervous she now as well was sick to her stomach. "There's plenty of nice words to say too though, yet you never."

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe we should all just get cozy and together, vote for world peace and then we can share some licorice!"

"I don't talk like that!"

Jade just mouthed a roar as she focused back on stabbing her salad, Beck flipping the subject easily. "So, um, Tori, how was your meeting with Mr. Thornesmith yesterday?" he smiled his crooked smile and pushed his hair back. "Got any major plans for the Platinum Awards yet?"

A bright flare of anxiety thundered through Tori's stomach, pushing up her throat at the mention of Mason. The Latina smiled nervously, fiddling with the napkins on the table. "It was fine, really, we discussed about how he was going to promote me and stuff... Yeah, it was fine." Tori caught herself in time because she always talked a lot whenever she got nervous. Which, in this case, she would start to blab. Mason had told her to zip her mouth shut about this, so she would.

"Cool. So what's gonna be your publicity stunt? Knowing Mr. Thornesmith, it's gonna be something pretty awesome."

"Yeah! Y-yeah, it's gonna be _awesome _alright." Tori could feel sweat drops start to trickle down her neck and she gulped away the nervous feeling or else she might get the hysterics. She looked around briefly, eyes scanning the school grounds. "I can't say much though, Mason told me I couldn't give away too much since it should be a surprise. Even for you guys."

Beck frowned, smiling. "Aw, come on Tori, I'm sure you can tell us! We can keep a secret."

"I know that! It's just top secret, that's all. I really can't tell you."

"Pretty please?"

Tori bit her lower lip, eyes flashing across Beck's face. "N-no, I can't tell you guys..."

"Why not?" the brown-haired boy pushed on, making Tori even more nervous. The Latina was nearly bouncing in her seat now, shaking hands fumbling with her curly hair as she thought of anything to get herself out of this tight, badly foreboding situation. Brown eyes flashed down to her wristwatch and her heart made a somersault because she had about two seconds left.

"Yeah, why not?" Jade's low voice slithered in the conversation, sending a shiver down Tori's spine. She turned to look at Jade, brown eyes meeting expectant blue. Excuses and lies bubbled up in the Latina's chest but she couldn't put them into words. The butterflies in her stomach were all crashing down by now and Tori looked around for help, in whatever form it may come. Her eyes landed on the cameraman instead and she almost lost it when he nodded slowly, grinning.

Tori just sat there with her mouth open, not able to make a single retort. Beck had his eyes narrowed at her and she felt that if someone would push her once more she'd completely go crazy.

"What is it Vega, cat got your tongue?" the pale-skinned girl challenged, smirking.

It was now or never.

So Tori leaned in and forcefully grabbed the sides of Jade's face, warm hands shaking as her fingertips grazed the soft, smooth skin. Confusion and resentment burned in Jade's azure eyes, but before she could protest to anything, the Latina kisses her full on her lipsticked lips and her heart just exploded into fireworks.

Her thoughts went blank except for that faint voice in her head that said that maybe she should've thought this through a little bit more, but it didn't matter anymore. Her body, throat and cheeks tingled all over and she gasped against Jade's lips as the latter didn't pull away, but kissed back. Tori found her hands tangling into the other girl's thick black curls as the world around her momentarily just vanished, and all that was there was left was a tiny piece of Earth on which she was colliding - pleasantly so - with Jade.

Fact was that Jade was more... elaborate than Tori had first guessed her to be. She didn't expect Jade to be all over her, the Latina just wanted to do this and be done with it so she could go to the Platinum Awards like Mason had pretty much ordered her to.

And as much as Tori hated him for putting her up with this, she couldn't deny that she wasn't complaining now.

Tori's eyebrows hunched together in a delightful frown as the raven-haired girls' lips moved beneath hers. To be fairly honest, she was enjoying this way more than she probably should, hands moving with a mind of their own as they gripped the back of Jade's head as the latter bit down on her bottom lip. Shivers dance on Tori's spine.

For a moment she thinks that maybe Mason had secretly hired her to do this, but Tori liked to think that this was Jade's own initiative. However, the question remained as to _why_ she'd rather have that. Just as the pressing thought why her heart stopped beating every now and then, and why her skin burned at Jade's touch.

Tori filed it away in her mind under the category spur of the moment_._

Jade ripped her lips from the brunette's after what seemed like forever, and a friendly, even somewhat blissful fire flared in her blue eyes before her face turned stone cold again, a snarl plastered on her mouth which was so soft and warm seconds ago. "What the chizz was that, Vega?"

Surprised eyes watched from every angle and Tori found herself sinking back into her seat. She gulped. Her throat was too dry to let the words carry past her lips so she just sat there. Hands still shook from the experience and she hid them in her pockets. From the corner of her eye she saw the cameraman putting his thumbs up and relief washed through Tori's heart. It hadn't all been for naught, at least. Jade still looked expectant and the ability to speak dawned back on Tori's consciousness. _You have to lie, Tori_, Mason's words droned in her head.

"I-I-I just felt like it."

* * *

**A/n: ugh, I wanted to finish this way earlier but my mind and the time wouldn't let me ):**

**In any case, my view on how TGP should have been! Haha, naw, TGP was alright, heck, it was amazing! But I would have loved a more **_**passionate**_** Jori scene ;)  
Hope you guys liked it, please leave me a review~!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**_


End file.
